Un basilisco,una leona y un serpiente
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Ubicado en el segundo libro,te cuento mi version de los hechos,Draco malfoy enemigo o heroe?
1. Chapter 1

me pertenece.

La ayuda secreta

Daban las doce de la media noche y Draco Malfoy no conciliaba el sueño por más que lo intentase .La cámara de los secretos había sido abierta y en su interior un monstruo aguardaba para eliminar a los impuros; en un principio la idea le fascino pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta que no les deseaba la muerte ni siquiera a Granger o a Potter.

Llevaba días en la biblioteca buscando una respuesta que ni siquiera su padre sabía sobre el monstruoque albergaba la camara. Tenía que ver con slytherin eso era obvio y fue en ese momento en que el bombillo se le prendio y busco bestias reptilianas y después de un buen rato de búsqueda, el basilisco fue su mejor opción aunque aún le faltaba averiguar cómo se trasladaba de un lado a otro sin ser visto y como es que nadie había muerto hasta ese momento.

Al día siguiente continuo con su búsqueda pero sin mayor avance del que ya tenía, no lograba descifrarlo del todo, en eso estaba cuando sus ojos se percataron de que Hermione Granger estaba sentada en la mesa de la esquina apenas vislumbrándose la cabellera castaña dado a la montaña de libros que tenía enfrente. Decidió distraerse un rato así que se acercó a ella, nada mejor que molestar a Granger para reanimarlo.

-Lectura ligera eh Granger-dijo tomando uno de los libros

-Largo de aquí Malfoy-levanto la mirada y luego volvió su atención al libro

-Aparte de ser una cerebrito sangre sucia, eres maleducada

-Di lo que quieras no me importa

-Sabes con eso no lograras nada-le dijo señalando los libros

-Yo sé lo que hago, ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho que estudiar-se levantó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, busco otro libro y regreso a la mesa ya que draco había vuelto a la suya.

-"Así que Granger también está investigando sobre la cámara de los secretos"-se dijo "me pregunto si..."

Abrió nuevamente uno de los libros que tenía al frente y saco de su alforja un pedazo de pergamino viejo y con un encantamiento paso la información del libro al pergamino.

Las ocho de la noche los alcanzo y ambos habían tenido resultados nulos en su investigación, Hermione se encontraba recogiendo sus libros cuando Malfoy se le aproximo nuevamente.

-Te dije que no encontrarías nada en esos libros-le dijo tomando uno de ellos ojeándolo

-Devuélvemelo quieres?-le dijo enojada

-No creo querer-y alzo el libro lo más que pudo, ella forcejeaba tratando de alcanzarlo sin éxito.

-Malfoy dámelo!

-No te lo daré

-Malfoy dámelo ahora mismo!

-O si no que harás?

-Te acusare con la profesora

-uy mira que miedo me da

Ella tenía el rostro sonrojado del esfuerzo, estaban demasiado cerca más que en alguna otra ocasión, pudo ver con detalle sus ojos grises como el hielo, su piel blanca y tersa, su cabello platinado relamido hacia atrá al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban le dio el libro.

-Ahí lo tienes Granger- dicho esto se marcho

Hermione limpiándose el sudor de la frente por el esfuerzo que había hecho termino de guardar sus libros; cuando una hoja salió de entre los libros dejándose caer al suelo. Lo levanto y lo leyó; tardo unos instantes en comprenderlo todo; ahí estaba la solución a lo que tanto había estado buscando, el monstruo era un basilisco, todo encajaba.

-"claro nadie lo ha visto directamente a los ojos, sino a través de algo" –se dijo feliz de por fin tener la respuesta" eso explica porque Harry lo escucha y debe moverse por las tuberías "

Rápidamente anoto algo en el papel, lo arrugo en su mano y salió corriendo sin fijarse por donde iba tropezó con una joven de cabello rubio y por lo que se veía en la insignia que portaba era de Ravenclaw.

-Oye cuidado

-Lo siento es que no te vi

-Descuida ,te puedo ayudar en algo?-le preginto al verla tan acelerada y nerviosa

Hermione no podía perder más tiempo así que brevemente le explico lo que estaba pasando, entonces la chica de Ravenclaw saco de su bolso un espejo y se lo dio a Hermione.

-Soy Penélope Clearwater por cierto

-Hermione Granger, ahora vamos tenemos que llegar con Dumbledore y explicarle lo que está pasando-tomo el espejo y comenzaron a caminar despacio con el espejo protegiéndolas. De pronto el silencio se rompió y un siseante hablar capto su atención por completo.

-¿Oíste eso?-dijo Penélope

-Tranquila estaremos seguras si no lo vemos a los ojos-doblaron la siguiente esquina con el espejo por delante y lo único que pueden recordar hasta el día de hoy de ese encuentro es haber visto un par de enormes ojos amarillos a través del espejo.

Tal vez por curiosidad o algo mas Draco Malfoy había ayudado al trio de oro en esa ocasión sin embargo eso es algo que nunca sabremos.


	2. Chapter 2

No me pertenece nada

La noche caía en el castillo de Hogwarts, todos dormían a excepción de cierto rubio que deambulaba por los pasillos sin ser visto por nadie más que los retratos de los corredores. Su paso era seguro y firme hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta "Enfermería" se leía en la entrada, la puerta crujió al ser abierta pese a eso nadie se despertó, se adentró hasta estar de pie a la cama de una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par en sorpresa y miedo.

Había luchado contra sí mismo casi todo el día y toda la noche debatiéndose entre ir o no ir a la enfermería ,no tenía ningún sentido visitar a la sangre sucia amiga de san Potter, no podría burlarse ,insultarla y hacerla sentir mal dado a su estado inconsciente, porque a eso había ido no? A burlarse, a que más si no era a eso.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ir a burlarse de su desgracia a escondidas a solas no era la gran idea, de que iba a servir?, A quien iba a impresionar? A nadie, estaban solos como nunca antes se habían hallado.

Con cierta duda acerco su mano a la de ella, la cual estaba levantada hacia arriba dado que sostenía un espejo al momento de su petrificación; acaricio su mano, su brazo, hasta llegar a sus mejillas heladas y duras, por un momento se detuvo pensando en lo que estaba haciendo si alguien lo llegase a ver seria el hazme reír de toda la escuela, sus padres seguramente pegarían el grito en el cielo.

Acaricio sus mejillas, paso un dedo por sus cabellos y acercándose a ella al nivel de sus oídos le susurro un- Te odio- aspiro el aroma de su cabellera y se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, a esos ojos que miraban al infinito, se acercó a sus labios temeroso plantándole un casto beso, su primer beso.

Hecho esto salió de allí, arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer, se limpió la boca mil veces con desesperación y culpa, No debía sentir 'eso' por ella, solo debía sentir odio y desprecio, eso es lo que le habían inculcado, no podía ir en contra de sus principios, no podía, no debía.

A los pocos días la poción despetrificadora estuvo lista y todos los que habían sido petrificados despertaron, entre ella Hermione, solo que ella despertó con una extraña sensación en los labios, con un cosquilleo y un sabor a menta que le inundaba las fosas nasales pero pronto lo olvido pensando que era un efecto secundario de la poción.

Lo que nunca supo fue que hay ,en la oscuridad de la enfermería Draco Malfoy la había besado.

Nota de autora: Segundo y ultimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia que surgió una tarde de ocio, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
